1. Field of Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of holders for containers such as water bottles but more particularly is directed to a flexible plastic lifting strap which can be placed around conventional water bottles and secured thereto to hold and lift water bottles for depositing same into water coolers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of holders for water bottles or canteens and other articles are known in the prior art. The prior art contains many references directed to towards strap devices which are utilized for holding various kinds of water and beverage containers. One patent of interest, U.S. Pat. No. 2,013,950 to Davidson of Sep. 16, 1935 discloses a milk can carrier using an adjustable leather belt worn by the carrier which holds a metal frame and a harness which loops over the mouth of a milk can. Another patent of interest is U.S. Pat. No. 5,806,730 to Deno dated Sep. 15, 1998. This patent discloses a holder for a container with a plurality of flexible retaining straps which are wrapped around the container and fastened to each other with Velcro type hook and loop elements. The flexible straps are looped under the base of the container and around the cylindrical body of the container.
Similarily, U.S. Pat. No. D283,758 issued to Stewart et al. on May 13, 1986 discloses a cylindrical beverage can holder held by a strap with loops at both ends. The loops are placed through brackets formed on the can holder body and held around the can holder body to support the same.
In addition to the aforenoted patents, other patents of interest which relate to the carrying devices are U.S. Pat. No. 5,782,390 to Dorney issued Jul. 21, 1998 for a detachable strap hanging around a user's neck to carry a glass or plastic beer container. The container is held with velcro fasteners; U.S. Pat. No. 5,407,110 to Marsh, Jr. issued Apr. 18, 1995 for a neck strap with a double circular strap suspension for holding a beverage container. Each of the circular straps are held together with bayonet type fasteners; U.S. Pat. No. 5,147,079 to Heather issued Sep. 15, 1992 for a strap carrier device for containers, U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,562 to Mazzeschi issued Mar. 27, 1990 for a strap suspension for a container; and U.S. Pat. No. 1,825,897 to Brooke issued Oct. 6, 1931 for a water bottle carrier strap having a circular fixed body or ring which encircles the lower cylindrical portion of the bottle and an upper ring which encircles the neck of the bottle. Both rigns are connected by a strap handle.